Barbie Boy
by Fvvn
Summary: Ada satu lagu yang mengubah status Hiroto dan Karma yang awalnya berupa teman menjadi teman dengan tanda tanya.


**Barbie Boy**

 **Assasination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Rate T+ (Untuk bahasa dan bayang-bayang anu)**

 **Romance/Humor**

 **Warning: Super OOC, super AU, Non-baku, KaruMae**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dahulu ketika Hiroto masih putih dan polos seperti larutan detergen, ia tidak pernah sekalipun memusingkan hal yang dilakukan dan diajarkan kepadanya. Katakanlah saat usianya masih seumur jagung, atau saat-saat lidahnya masih sulit mengucap kalimat dengan tegas, atau saat-saat tetangga sebelah rumah, Akabane Karma, masih menjadi kawan ter-ter-terbaik yang pernah Hiroto punya.

Terbaik, ya—terbaik. Hiroto yang cuek, pasif dan tidak memiliki banyak kenalan, tiba-tiba saja didatangi oleh bocah sepantar yang aktif dan berwawasan luas—yang membuat hari-hari kelabu Hiroto menjadi lebih berwarna. Tak berlebihan kan, jika kata 'terbaik' digunakan?

Pertemuan mereka pada masa itu sangat sederhana. Keluarga Akabane mampir ke rumah membawa anaknya, dan nyonya Maehara memanggil turun sang anak untuk menyapa. Kronologi yang sudah berkali-kali Hiroto lakukan dengan berbagai anak tetangga—tapi dengan Karma, entah kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Normalnya anak-anak lain hanya menunduk, atau memalingkan wajah darinya. Mengucap 'salam kenal' dengan suara yang mencicit, membosankan. Kemudian tak lepas dari sisi ibu mereka, terdiam menunggu para orang dewasa selesai bertegur-sapa. Berkebalikan dengan Karma yang justru segera melepaskan dirinya dari sisi sang bunda, menghampiri Hiroto dengan tersenyum antusias dan bola mata menatap membulat, menyiratkan rasa penasaran pada eksistensi di depannya.

"Maehara- _kun_ seumuran denganku ya? Suka catur tidak?"

Membuat keduanya tak berhenti hanya sampai perkenalan semata.

Mereka semakin sering bertemu sejak saat itu—terutama pihak Karma yang selalu mampir, dan membawa banyak permainan untuk diperlihatkan. Gara-gara Karma, Hiroto jadi belajar catur. Kemudian halma, kemudian monopoli, lalu mulai membiasakan diri dengan permainan puzzle dan kartu. Tazoz. Gasing. Bahkan yang terlarang seperti Ouija sempat mangkir di depan mata Hiroto yang membelalak seraya Karma menjelaskan papan macam apa itu. Mereka juga pernah memainkannya, dan Hiroto takjub entah yang keberapa kali saat mata Ouija yang disentuh keduanya bergeser kesana-kemari (itu sebelum ia sadar bahwa Karma sedang menjahilinya). Walau pada akhirnya Ouija Karma disita oleh para ibu, karena katanya permainan seperti itu tidak patut, kemudian menggantinya dengan pedang dan pisau plastik yang lebih lazim—bagi mereka.

Setiap hari, selalu saja ada hal baru yang bisa dibagi oleh Karma kepadanya. Tak melulu tentang permainan—apapun hal penting atau tidak penting yang pernah Karma serap, akan diserap kembali oleh Hiroto seperti kain pel dan air.

Seperti lagu, misalnya. Ada suatu masa ketika Karma tiba-tiba saja bersenandung saat mereka bermain ular tangga, dan Hiroto yang tidak pernah mendengar lantunan melodi asing itu pun hanya mendongak, heran.

"Tidak tahu ya?" Karma yang merasa diperhatikan, kontan bertanya. Hiroto hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak tahu. Itu lagu di film Barbie?"

"Haha. Pinjam komputermu. Akan kutunjukkan—"

Dan kedua bocah berjibaku di depan layar komputer—menelusuri halaman demi halaman untuk mengunggah lagu yang disebut-sebut oleh Karma.

 _I'm a Barbie girl. In a Barbie world._

 _Life in plastic. It's fantastic._

Hiroto tak pernah memusingkan lirik macam apa yang dilantunkan. Melodi yang _earcatchy_ telah membutakan sosoknya di masa lampau. Tidak ada seorang pun anak yang pernah merekomendasikan lagu pada Hiroto kecil—itu sebabnya ia punya keterikatan tersendiri dengan lagu _Barbie Girl_ yang pernah diperdengarkan Karma kepadanya.

Setelahnya, ruang kamar Hiroto mulai dipenuhi oleh dua frekuensi suara yang mengudara tak selaras. Tapi toh kedua anak tetap tenang menikmati permainan di lantai, mengulang nyanyian satu judul lagu tanpa sedikitpun terlihat bosan.

Bahkan ketika Karma telah berhenti menyanyikannya, Hiroto akan tetap melakukan. Alasannya cukup sederhana, karena Hiroto suka.

Ia suka saat Karma bilang suaranya bagus dan Karma ingin mendengarnya tanpa mengganggu suara Hiroto dengan miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menginjak masa SMA, Hiroto sadar bahwa Karma telah berbohong dan menipunya mentah-mentah.

 _Barbie Girl_ menjadi lagu yang tabu untuk dilantunkan oleh bibirnya, setelah Hiroto tahu apa itu hitam dan abu-abu.

Karena suatu insiden, ia tak lagi mengizinkan si lelaki merah untuk sembarangan mampir ke rumah—sampai-sampai Karma yang gemas dan tak ingin disingkirkan, rela memanjat pohon tua di depan kamar dan melompat ke jendela demi pengakuan dari Hiroto. Ya, Hiroto sadar dan sudah mengakuinya, memang—bahwa Karma memang agak-agak sedikit gila.

"Kau jadi keliatan dingin, akhir-akhir ini. Marah ya?" Karma berceloteh ringan. Bokongnya mendarat tanpa sungkan di atas ranjang, menyusul teman semasa kecil yang sudah lebih dahulu menempati sisian, di sebelahnya.

"T-Tidak kok. Perasaanmu saja." Bokong lainnya bergeser, menjauh.

"Hmm." Bokong kembali mendekati bokong lainnya. Masih keras kepala.

"Kenapa _sih_? Kalau sudah tidak ada keperluan mending pulang aja sana—"

"Hei, Hiroto." Jemari terangkat dan menyentuh permukaan bibir pihak lawan yang membuka kecil.

 _I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world~_

Entah kenapa lantunan itu kembali bermain di kepala, ketika emas dan cokelat tanah berbenturan, dan Karma dengan cueknya meminta, "Nyanyi lagi dong—aku ingin dengar suaramu."

Hiroto mengambil langkah mundur yang signifikan. Menepis segala sentuhan yang telah dilakukan oleh si rambut merah. Wajahnya menatap penuh kewaspadaan, karena nama kecilnya lagi-lagi disalahgunakan. Ya. Hiroto tahu—saat Karma memanggilnya dengan nama 'Hiroto', itu artinya ada sesuatu yang diinginkan oleh lelaki itu.

"Ogah! Jangan minta yang aneh-aneh deh!"

Bokong lagi-lagi menjauhi bokong lainnya. Tapi terus dikejar.

"Aneh? _Kan_ nyanyi aja—"

"Oi!"

Hiroto terpojokkan. 'Oi'nya diabaikan. Ia tahu Karma bercanda saat sedang meyakinkannya. Lihat saja dari lengkung bibir yang seolah menyimpan dusta. Dan jemari tangan yang bergerak liar tak kenal teguran. Meraba permukaan wajah Hiroto yang gatal ingin bersin-bersin.

"Hatsyiiii!"

Hiroto sudah tidak asing dengan keanehan-keanehan yang ada dalam diri Karma. Tapi tetap saja ia tak terbiasa dengannya.

 _Life in plastic. It's fantastic~_

Hiroto ingat dulu ketika Karma secara terang-terangan memuji suaranya bagus, atau saat ia mengaku lebih suka dengan posisinya sebagai pendengar, tak pernah sekalipun terbesit di hati Hiroto bahwa ada motif lain yang melatari ucapan tersebut.

Bahkan sampai sekarang, ia masih tak tahu. lebih-lebih saat ini, ketika ia baru saja menyadari bahwa ucapan dan pujian Karma tak bisa dipertanggungjawabkan. Karena saat Hiroto memasuki jenjang SMA, sosoknya tak lolos audisi di klub paduan suara yang diikuti secara iseng-iseng berhadiah. Padahal sebelum mendaftarkan diri, Karma telah membisikkan ajian yang sukses membuat Hiroto pede melebihi bangsat, "Ikutan aja. Suaramu oke kok."

Oke udelnya.

Mengingatnya lagi hanya akan membuat Hiroto gigit bibir—merasa dipermalukan ketika orang-orang dari klub terkikik mendengarnya bernyanyi. _Barbie girl_.

 _"Kamu lebih cocok masuk klub lawak daripada padus, Maehara."_

Hati kecil Hiroto disentil keras. Ia yang bersedih lantas pulang ke rumah dengan—terisak? Tidak, ia tidak secemen itu. Hiroto pulang dengan muka masam, dan tangan terkepal yang serasa ingin meninju orang. Dan kebetulan sekali pada saat ia sampai di kamarnya, ada objek bernapas yang menunggu dan kelihatannya sudah siap untuk menerima tinjuan.

Ya, kalau saja Karma bukan ketua klub krav maga—Hiroto pasti sudah melakukannya dengan gaya yang sok dijantan-jantankan. Tapi sekali lagi—karena ini Karma—mengajaknya berkelahi sama saja dengan mencairkan dana asuransi kematian. Alias makasih lah ya.

" _Mood_ -mu lagi jelek ya?"

Hiroto menyedot oksigen keras-keras. Melampiaskan kekesalan yang sedari tadi tertahan.

"Orang-orang dari padus bilang suaraku lucu."

"Memang lucu _kan_."

"OI."

"Itu pujian, tahu. Memangnya mereka tidak?"

Karma pada saat itu masih ngotot dengan pernyataannya. Hiroto yang sudah tidak percaya hanya membanting tubuh di ranjang dan menghela napas berat. Ya—siapa yang percaya dengan komentar dari satu orang, setelah lima orang menertawainya tanpa ditahan-tahan.

"Separah itu?"

"Apanya?" Hiroto masih memandang langit-langit kamar, berbaring. Karma yang duduk di sebelahnya terus menatap, nyengir.

"Komentar mereka."

"Komentar? Mereka kebanyakan ketawa."

"Ha?"

"Katanya aku lebih cocok masuk klub lawak."

"Pfft … ada benarnya juga _sih_."

"Hei! Kau itu teman siapa sebenarnya ha?"

"Sori, sori~"

Karma terkekeh saja, menikmati. Mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Hanya ada suara merajuk yang membalas permintaan maaf setengah bercanda miliknya, "Jadi pada intinya, saat ini kau tidak percaya kalau aku tulus memuji?"

"Iyalah. Kau _kan_ teman, tidak heran ngomongnya yang baik-baik."

Dengusan terdengar, membuat Hiroto terperanjat.

"Hmm. Masa."

lalu terbangun, melepaskan diri dari Karma yang baru saja mengusap dahinya tiba-tiba. Fokusnya berpindah pada wajah Karma yang tetap ceria, tak ada gurat bersalah. Alis Hiroto bertaut.

"Kenapa sih?" dahi ditutupi telapak tangan. Sedikit kagok dengan sentuhan Karma yang tidak biasa, "Bikin merinding saja."

"Coba saja."

"Coba apa?" Alis makin menukik.

"Coba nyanyi. Sekarang."

"Haa?"

Hiroto ternganga. Tak mengerti kenapa pertanyaannya bisa disetir setajam itu, "Kenapa aku harus?"

"Karena kau tidak terlihat yakin. Makanya nyanyi saja lagi. Nanti kurekam biar kau bisa dengar sendiri seperti apa suaramu itu."

"Kau pikir aku masih punya kepercayaan diri?"

"Ayolah. Cuman ada aku disini. Kau takut apa~"

 _Takut pada banyak hal lah! soalnya yang kuhadapi itu kamu!_ Tapi Hiroto tak berpendapat saat itu. Hanya menatap kompleks, sebelum akhirnya terbujuk, dan membuka mulutnya—walau setengah hati, ia toh tetap menyanyi.

 _I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world~_

 _Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

Hiroto mencerna khidmat, kalimat demi kalimat yang baru saja ia lantunkan dengan seksama. Tiba-tiba saja kepikiran. Seperti ada makna tersirat yang mengganjal benaknya, dan membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman.

Tapi sayang, Hiroto telat. Rekaman ponsel di genggaman Karma tak pernah selesai. Terputus di bait awal karena sudah terganggu aktivitas selanjutnya. Hiroto yang masih polos di usia ke-17 pun menyesali—menyesali pilihannya untuk bernyanyi di depan Karma yang bersiul.

 _You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

Hiroto tercekat, ketika ia lihat figur Karma yang sudah memayunginya, mendorong tubuh pihak lawan hingga terjungkal di atas ranjang. Menyisir helai rambut madu yang berantakan dengan jari tanpa permisi. Membuatnya reflek mencicit geli, dan Karma mendengus, setelahnya. Mengusap dahi lembut, lagi. Menarik poni-poni oranye yang menghalangi, mengangkat tinggi senyuman jahil di saat yang sama.

"Tuh kan. Suaramu memang bagus."

Menekan pipi-pipinya yang kenyal seperti mochi.

Hiroto bergidik, saat jemari berpindah lokasi pada kancing seragamnya. Suara mati total. Satu per satu kancing dilepas dengan tenaga berlebih. Iris keemasan menyalang—sedikit menakutkan.

"Karma! Apa yang—HEI!" putus, kancing-kancing berpantul jatuh di lantai. Keringat Hiroto bercucuran.

 _Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky_

lalu memejam, tak berani mengintip barang sejenak. Tidak ada yang bisa Hiroto lakukan untuk meloloskan diri—melawan pun kalah bodi, dan ciuman dingin yang merambat dari pipi sampai tengkuk membuat seluruh persendian tubuh Hiroto melemah. Seolah tenaganya dihisap, oleh kecap demi kecap yang menyisakkan jejak tak kasat, dan membuat pemberontakan darinya perlahan padam karena serangan yang melumpuhkan organ tubuh. Dan mental.

"U-uh—t-tunggu—"

Hanya dalam satu kedipan, seragam sekolah telah bertebaran di lantai karena lemparan tak acuh dari si rambut merah.

"K-arm—ah!"

Dan kedipan lainnya, tangan Karma sudah sampai pada areal-areal rawan. Menjamah apa yang seharusnya tidak dijamah. Paha bagian dalam. Pinggang. Bokong. dan lubang demi lubang. Hiroto merintih dengan rasa malu luarbiasa.

 _You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

Hiroto ingin menjerit, tapi mulutnya terkunci dengan mulut lainnya. Pikirannya telah kosong, di detik sentuhan mengaktifkan rangsang-rangsang yang sebelumnya tertidur nyaman. Hiroto bahkan tak tahu lagi apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini. Mulutnya mendadak panas, basah dan kesemutan.

Ketika Karma dengan tenang memainkannya seperti Barbie.

 _Oh, I'm having so much fun!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aneh? _Kan_ nyanyi aja—"

"Oi! Jangan dekat-dekat!"

Mengingat kejadian singkat tiga hari sebelumnya membuat Hiroto mendadak awas dengan eksistensi Karma.

Karma yang merangkak dan mendekatinya di sudut ranjang. Karma yang tersenyum, dan Karma yang bernyanyi.

 _Well Barbie, we're just getting started_

Adalah alarm bahaya.

"Oi, Karma! Aku serius nih!"

"Aku juga."

Dorongan terakhir membuat Hiroto kembali terpental membentur bantal-bantal untuk yang kesekian. Pergerakannya yang hendak meloloskan diri berhasil dilumpuhkan. Terkunci oleh Karma dan wajahnya yang _close-up_ lima senti dari hidung Hiroto yang gatal.

"Aku teriak ya!"

"Kalau teriak aku bungkam seperti kemarin, mau?"

"OIIIIIII!" jeritan ngotot mengudara, "Candamu makin ga lucu tahu! Hentikan!"

"Siapa yang bilang lucu? Kau lihat aku tertawa?"

Hiroto menyipit spontan. Tentu saja, alih-alih tertawa, ia justru melihat wajah mesum laki-laki yang katanya peringkat tiga besar seangkatan. Kalau saja perempuan-perempuan yang selalu mengelukan nama Karma tahu, apa yang disukai oleh sang idola, sebenarnya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi sinting begini, OI."

"Sinting?" Karma terkekeh pelan, mencubit pipi Hiroto sebelum akhirnya menampar kecil, "Kau makin banyak omong ya? Diam-diam maso ya?"

Hiroto menjerit tertahan (sedikit melenguh), ketika gigitan yang tak diinginkan bersarang pada pundaknya yang terekspos setelah seragamnya ditarik-tarik sampai copot.

"Pedasss! pedas banget gigimu, ah!"

si rambut merah masih tertawa, mengetahui orang di depannya benar-benar berkepala kosong. menyentil pangkal hidung Hiroto dengan gemas, setelahnya.

"Nyanyikan lagu Barbie untukku, mungkin akan kuberitahu kenapa aku bisa sinting melihatmu."

"GUH. TOTAL OGAH."

 _Oh, I love you Ken!_

Sayang sekali, keputusan bulat didapat. Hiroto bersikeras takkan menyanyikan lagu multitafsir yang membahayakan keselamatan bokongnya.

Tapi toh siapa peduli. Karena sekarang, Karma tak perlu lagi berbasa-basi untuk mendapatkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Fin_**

 **A/N** : Sebenernya fic ini ga fokus banget. Tapi yaudahlah. Omong-omong ini masuknya song fic bukan? Masuk ya? Yaudahlah (lagi) sesekali ngelanggar aturan lol.


End file.
